korean drift
by UAndAe27
Summary: Balapan liar yang berada di pusat kota pada malam hari siapa yang tidak tahu itu, tetapi jika balapan liar itu berisikan laki-laki semua ada yang bisa membayangkan, mulai dari konflik percintaan sampai dengan konflik harga diri ada disini (terinsipirasi dari film "the fast and the furious "TOKYO DRIFT") [CRACK COUPLE/ LUMIN X XIUHAN/ slight KaiXiu]


Seoul Drift

Author : Kim_YunAe / UAndAe27

Main Cast:

Luhan x Xiumin

Other Cast :

All member EXO

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

Summary : Balapan liar yang berada di pusat kota pada malam hari siapa yang tidak tahu itu, gadis sexy, music remix yang menghentak jalanan,dll. Tetapi jika balapan liar itu berisikan laki-laki semua ada yang bisa membayangkan, mulai dari konflik percintaan sampai dengan konflik harga diri ada disini. (terinsipirasi dari film "the fast and the furious "TOKYO DRIFT") [BAD SUMMARY]. [CRACK COUPLE/ LUMIN X XIUHAN/ slight KaiXiu]

.

.

_._

Seoul, Korea Selatan

'aish… dimana orang itu?' batin namja muda berparas tampan dengan mata rusanya sedang berjalan keluar dari bandara dan matanya tidak henti-hentinya melihat kesegala arah.

'Daripada semakin malam, lebih baik aku naik taksi sajalah' pikir namja muda itu.

Namja muda itupun memanggil taksi dan pergi ke alamat yang ingin dia tuju, selama perjalanan namja muda itu hanya terdiam dan melamun melihat ramainya kota Seoul.

'sudah keempat kalinya aku pindah dan lebih parahnya aku harus tinggal dengan daddy' batin namja muda itu sambil meratapi nasipnya.

Selama perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit, taksi itupun berhenti ke sebuah kemukiman warga yang cukup ramai. Namja muda itupun keluar dan membayar taksi, didepan pintu rumah kecil itu dia nampak tidak yakin dengan alamat yang diberikan sang ibu.

'apa benar ini alamatnya?' batin namja muda itu.

'sudahlah kalau salah alamat bisa pura-pura tidak tahukan' pikir namja muda itu.

TING TONG

Namja muda itupun memencet bel rumah kecil itu, karena lama namja muda itupun mengulangi memencet bel rumah itu lagi.

TING TONG

KRIET…

Seorang namja dewasa keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan menggunakan baju handuk dan langsung melihat kearah namja muda itu.

"Luhan?! Bukannya kau harusnya datang tanggal 12?" tanya namja dewasa kepada namja muda itu.

"ini sudah tanggal 12" jawab namja muda bernama Luhan itu dengan tegas.

"oh… baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata namja itu sambil menutup pintu rumahnya lagi.

Xi Luhan, nama lengkap namja muda itu. dan namja dewasa tadi adalah sang 'daddy' Xi Hangeng dan sang 'mommy' adalah Kim Heechul, mereka telah saat dia duduk dibangku sekolah pertama karena hal simple. Hak asuh Luhan jatuh kepada sang 'mommy' dan sudah hampir 3x mereka pindah-pindah tempat tinggal karena ulah Luhan yaitu balapan liar. Akhirnya sang 'mommy' pun putus asa mengurusi Luhan dan menyerahkan Luhan kepada sang 'daddy', Xi Hangeng. Bagaimanapun mau tak mau Hangeng harus menerima anak semata wayangnya itu, agar menjauhkan anak itu dari balapan liar maupun mobil lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hangeng keluar dengan menggunakan kaos dan jeans lusuhnya, dibelakangnya diikuti seorang namja cantik. Hangeng pun membantu memakaikan jaket milik namja cantik itu.

"aku pamit dulu…" pamit namja cantik itu sambil meninggalkan Hangeng dan Luhan yang menatap heran kepada sang 'daddy'.

"masuklah…." Ajak Hangeng kepada sang anak.

Luhan pun mengikuti Hangeng masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya.

"ini rumah daddy" kata Hangeng.

Luhan pun melihati isi rumah kecil 'daddy'nya.

'berantakan' batin Luhan.

"kau tahu padahal daddy akan menjemputmu tapi mommymu bilang tanggal 12, di korea lebih cepat 1 hari" terang Hangeng.

Luhan hanya memperlihatkan muka bingung dengan kata-kata Hangeng.

"tetapi kau sudah disini,itu bagus" lanjut Hangeng.

"bagaimana kabar mommy mu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"aku tidur dimana?" Tanya balik Luhan karena daritadi dia hanya melihat satu kasur di depan ruang lihat TV.

Hangeng pun menghela nafas.

"huft~ aku tahu mommy mu tidak memiliki pilihan, di asrama atau di sini" kata Hangeng.

"kau harus pindah karena keonaran yang kau buat Luhan" kata Hangeng lagi.

"daddy bisa" sahut Luhan.

"aku tahu kita tidak menginginkan ini tetapi daddy sudah berjanji kepada mommy mu untuk menjagamu" kata Hangeng.

"jadi ikuti peraturan daddy dan mommy buat" perintah Hangeng.

"daddy yakin kau tidak akan mendapat masalah lagi" lanjut Hangeng.

"peraturan?" Tanya Luhan.

"iya peraturan,sederhana sekali" jawab Hangeng.

"apa itu?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"kau pergi kesekolah dan pulang setelah pergi kesekolah" jawab Hangeng.

"dan daddy tidak ingin mendengar atau melihat kau berada didekat mobil, mengerti?" lanjut Hangeng.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan Hangeng pun membuka salah satu pintu dirumahnya.

"ini kamarmu, anggap saja rumah sendiri" kata Hangeng.

"dan matikan lampu pada jam 10 malam" lanjut Hangen sambil pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan pun memasuki kamar itu dan melihat banyak baju-baju bergantungan.

'ini gila' batin Luhan.

Luhan pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan tidur.

'semoga besok hari yang tidak membosankan' batin Luhan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next / delete

Review please /.\


End file.
